


Proving His Point

by Fairie_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter
Summary: Theo and Hermione need to learn that when Cormac gives an order, they need to listen.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen/Theodore Nott
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Proving His Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



> #LF2020 #TeamAphrodite   
> Be gentle with me. I have never posted this kind of story before.

Hermione sat in her meeting, bored out of her mind. The speaker was droning on and on about the company's finances. Hermione looked over at her table mate and rolled her eyes at him. Theo smirked and moved closer to her. Hermione sent a questioning look at him, unsure what he was up to. Hermione had to work to keep her face passive as she felt Theo's hand on her thigh; slowly working it's way up towards the hem of her skirt.  
“Knock it off,” she hissed at him out of the side of her mouth, trying not to disrupt the meeting.  
Theo gave her an amused smirk and moved his hand under the hem of her skirt. Hermione let out a squeak at the action.  
“Are you okay, Hermione?” the presenter, Cormac asked her, mid-sentence.  
Hermione shook her head yes not trusting her voice to speak.  
“Carrying on,” Cormac went back to his PowerPoint presentation.  
Theo moved his hand closer to the edge of Hermione's knickers as he silently shifted closer again. Hermione shifted towards him in her chair and spread her legs the little bit her skirt allowed to let Theo's hand continue upwards.  
Theo ran the tip of his finger along the lower edge of her knickers. He was trying to drive Hermione insane with the pleasure he was teasing her with. Suddenly, Theo removed his hand and moved away from her.  
Hermione let out a quiet groan and let her head fall back quickly. She looked up to see Cormac finishing his presentation.  
“I believe we will finish this year stronger than ever.” The conference room politely clapped as Cormac took his seat by Theo.  
“Could you not keep your hands to yourself for a few hours, Theo?” Cormac hissed in Theo's ear once he was seated. Cormac then leaned across Theo to speak to Hermione.  
“And you! I thought we said to stop indulging Theo and learn to say no.”  
Hermione sunk a bit further in her chair and tried to hide her face that was quickly turning pink in embarrassment.  
Cormac straightened up and looked around the room and smirked when he realized that nobody was paying attention to them.  
The trio sat quietly through the rest of the yearly progress report meeting of the department heads.  
After another 4 hours of people droning on about their departments, the meeting was finally over. Cormac held Theo and Hermione back until the room was empty.  
“Seriously, you two!? Can you not behave for a few hours when seated together?” Cormac demanded an answer from the pair.  
Neither looked apologetic in the least. Theo had the audacity to smirk at him even.  
“Nope.” Theo said popping the “p”.  
Hermione just looked at the floor.  
Cormac reached over and put his hand under her chin and gently pushed it up so she would look him in the eyes, “Go home and be ready for when I get home at 6. If you are not ready, I will punish you.”  
Theo smirked at Cormac's words. He was caught by him though and he quickly dropped into a passive face.  
“And you will be punished as well.” Cormac took another look at the pair and walked out of the conference room.  
Hermione looked at Theo and started to fiddle with the lock on her necklace.  
“Stop fiddling with the collar you know he worries people will see it and judge you!” Theo told her.  
Hermione dropped the lock and quickly fixed her necklace so the lock was back on the back of her neck hidden by her hair. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearing 5 o'clock. She let out a small sound and rushed to the door.  
Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss. He let her go and watched her rush out the door. Theo laughed to himself at her. He knew deep down Hermione was looking forward to whatever Cormac had up his sleeve even if she seemed worried. She knew they loved her no matter what.  
Theo sauntered out of the now-empty conference room and walked up to Cormac who was just down the hall leaning on the wall.  
“Waiting for me?”  
“Nope. I was waiting to see how long it took Hermione to rush out of the room to get home in time.”  
Theo chuckled and grabbed Cormac's hand. He pulled him off the wall and down the hall.  
“Let's get dinner. I know you told Hermione 6 but let her stew. It makes her think of all the other things she may have gotten wrong.”  
Cormac chuckled this time and agreed to dinner. While they walked, Cormac used his free hand to undo his tie and the top couple buttons of his shirt. Theo followed his lead.

The pair enjoyed a quiet dinner together before they went home to see how Hermione was holding up. Cormac was 20 minutes later than he said he would be.

Cormac and Theo opened up the front door and listened for Hermione. They could hear her muttering to herself, but were unable to properly make out what she was saying. The pair slowly made their way up the stairs. Halfway up Cormac put his arm out to stop Theo.  
“I didn't forget that I said you were being punished as well.”  
Theo's face dropped slightly. He had been hoping for that exact thing.  
“I thought so,” Cormac said amused, “Get moving. You know what to do.”  
Theo bounded up the stairs to join Hermione.

Cormac walked in the room and found Hermione kneeling on the floor with her palms on her thighs and head bowed. She was right where he expected her to be. Right next to his chair in the corner of the room. Theo was in his own chair wearing just his trousers. His hands were on the armrest. Cormac quickly shot a spell at him to bind his hands to the chair.  
He looked at Hermione and took in her appearance. She put in some effort tonight. Her hair was braided and she had picked out a nightgown in his favorite color, dark blue. She had taken off any traces of her make-up from work and traded her work collar for the thin leather one she wore at home for him.  
He walked to her and ran his hand over her head. When his hand reached her cheek she leaned into it and rubbed her cheek on his palm. He cupped her cheek and moved his hands down to bring her face up to face him.  
“Hello, Love. You are doing so well this evening. I apologize for being late. It seems our wonder Theo thought he could charm me out of his punishment. Take a look. Do you think he was charming enough?” Cormac turned her head towards Theo.  
Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw that Cormac had bound Theo's arms to the chair. Theo opened his mouth to say something to Hermione but he found a wand pointed at him.  
“Say one word and I will silence you for the night.” Cormac threatened.  
He turned his attention back to the kneeling woman at his feet.  
“You, Love, have some explaining to do. We talked about your indulgences of Theo and his brazen behavior in public. And without permission. What a naughty girl you are.”  
Hermione hung her head.  
“I'm sorry, Sir.”  
“Oh, Love, I know. I am going to go get ready. Why don't you go return Theo's favor from the meeting? I think you teasing him the way he teased you is only far.”  
Cormac sent a smirk over to Theo as he ran his hand over Hermione's hair one last time. He let out a small chuckle as he watched Hermione crawl over to Theo. He walked into the closet he shared with the other man and began to strip out of his work clothes.  
Hermione reached Theo and sat back on her heels. It was not very often that Theo let her tease him. Theo did the teasing. Hermione cocked her head to the right. She was unsure about how to proceed. As she thought she heard the quiet thump of Cormac's belt and pants hitting the closet floor.  
Hermione decided at that moment to tease Theo in the exact way he had teased her at the meeting. Hermione scooted so that her chest was touching Theo's legs. She ran her hand up his leg and licked her lips when he let out a hiss as she got closer to the zipper of his pants and the bulge underneath.  
Hermione leaned forward more to let her breasts press against Theo's knees and she ran her fingertips along the edge of Theo's pants. She smirked when he hissed as her arm brushed over his cloth-covered erection.  
Hermione looked behind her as she heard bare feet padding across the floor towards them. She looked up to see Cormac behind Theo with his wand out. Cormac put a finger over his lips to keep her quiet. He pointed his wand at Theo and removed his trousers.  
Cormac reached down and ran his hands over Theo's chest, feeling every muscle and watching them ripple as he tensed. Cormac leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“Since you could not behave today, you get to wear your collar as well. Tonight you are mine as well.”  
Theo gasped as his braided leather collar appeared on his neck. He shivered as he felt the lock click into place. He looked down and caught Hermione smirking at him as she ran her hand under the edge of his boxers.  
“Look at her,” Cormac said still leaning next to his head, “Watch her as her fingers get closer to you and pull away again. Feel her feather-light touch rub across your cock.”  
Theo hissed and threw his head back as Hermione did just as Cormac was describing.  
Suddenly, Theo felt his head being pulled to the side and the other man's lips were on his.  
Hermione stared in awe as her men kissed above her. Hermione dropped her hand and sat back and watched them. Hermione watched but never noticed Cormac raise his wand and vanish her clothes as he had done to Theo.  
Theo felt him smirk against his lips and snuck a look around Cormac's head and saw a very naked Hermione kneeling before them. Theo stopped kissing Cormac in response. It never got old looking at Hermione's firm wonderful body.  
Cormac stood up to full height and looked at Hermione. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He walked around the chair and stood next to the kneeling woman.  
“Get up and stand next to the bed.”  
Hermione did as she was told. The men watched her walk away, watching her ass as it bounced slightly with each step.  
Cormac followed once she stopped walking. He sat on the side of the bed and patted his lap.  
“Lay across my legs like a good girl.”   
Hermione bent over and laid her stomach and hips across her master's legs.  
“Why are you being punished tonight?” He asked; his voice was rough.  
“I let Theo tease me in the meeting today.”  
“And why are you not allowed to do that?”  
“I didn't have permission to be touched and I need to learn to tell Theo no.”  
Cormac brought his hand down sharply on her ass twice in quick succession.  
Hermione whimpered softly, not expecting to be spanked so soon.  
“Why did I spank you?”  
Hermione thought for a moment and spoke, “I didn't say Sir when I answered your questions, Sir.”  
Cormac ran a soothing hand over the red spot on her cheeks.  
“Very good. I think 10 slaps per offense will suffice for tonight. But if you allow Theo to do this again I will make it more.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“I expect you to thank me when you are done being punished.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Theo will count for you. Isn't that right Theo? And if he misses one we will start all over again.”  
“Yes, Sir” Theo answered.  
Fortunately for Hermione, Theo kept a proper count. Cormac was less than impressed by this. He was hoping he would lose count at least once.  
“Thank you, Sir, for my punishment.”  
Cormac ran a soothing hand over Hermione's sore bottom.  
“Theo, bring me the lotion,” Cormac said releasing the wizard.  
Theo shook out his hands as he walked to the bedside stand. He opened the drawer and handed Cormac a bottle of lotion. Cormac opened the bottle and placed a dollop on each cheek.  
“Rub it in, Theo.”  
Theo quickly moved to kneel next to Hermione and Cormac. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and then began to rub the lotion.  
Hermione let out a hiss of pain when Theo first touched her. Cormac rubbed the side of her face in comfort.  
“Not too well, Theo.” Hermione spoke up, “I want to remember.”  
Cormac brought Hermione off of his lap and sat her on his lap facing him.  
“No need to be in pain, Love. You will remember. You are a good girl.” Cormac kissed her and let his hands wander down to her ass and finished rubbing in the lotion.  
Theo leaned forward and began kissing her lower back and snuck one on Cormac's hand. Cormac took his hand and rubbed Theo's cheek.  
Theo kissed his way up Hermione's back and over her shoulder. Cormac met him at the edge of her shoulder and kissed Theo, hard like he had been kissing Hermione. Hermione wiggled between the men kissing and kissed them both on their cheeks. She attempted to slide off Cormac's lap but he caught her and held her in place.  
“Where are you going?”  
“On the bed to watch you two snog.”  
Cormac let her go and went back to kissing Theo. He grabbed Theo's hips and sat him on his lap. The pair groaned when their erections rubbed together.  
Theo waved his hand and vanished the offending garments. Theo reached down and rubbed Cormac's cock. Earning him a moan of pleasure from the other man.  
“We do not top from the bottom, Theo.” Cormac said as he pulled Theo's hand away, “You earned your punishment as well. I collared you for a reason.”  
Theo groaned. Hermione giggled. Cormac smirked.  
“On the floor, Theodore.”  
“Yes, Sir.” Theo silently wished he was a dom tonight with Cormac. Hermione looked so inviting on the bed.  
Cormac stood up and waved his hand. Theo felt the rope binding his hands together before he saw it. He groaned again. It was gonna be a long night.  
Cormac held his cock in his hand and looked down at Theo expectantly, “You know what to do.”  
Theo leaned forward and took Cormac in his mouth as far as he could. He listened to the moan of pleasure escape the man's mouth and smiled. Theo hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back. He stuck his tongue out and licked the ridge of the cock in his mouth.  
“Hermione, stop. I can hear you playing with yourself.” Cormac warned.  
Hermione let out a small squeak at being caught.  
Cormac put his hands on the side of Theo's head and held it still as he thrust in and out of his mouth. When Theo let out a small gagging sound Cormac released him.  
“Back in the chair,” he ordered.  
Theo struggled to stand, but when he did Cormac took a hold of his cock and gave it a light squeeze. Theo attempted to thrust into the hand, but it pulled away before he could.  
“Go sit. Be a good boy and I might let you cum later.”  
Cormac took a couple of steps back to the bed and stared at its occupant. He titled his head to the left and took in the sight before him.  
Hermione's breasts heaved as she breathed, her skin slicked with sweat. Her arms above her head on the pillow trying not to touch herself again. Cormac grabbed his wand from the table and waved it at Hermione. Suddenly, her arms were bound to the headboard.  
“Still being naughty.” Cormac tsked.  
Hermione bent her knees and tried to push herself up to be a tiny bit more comfortable.  
“Stop moving.”  
Cormac got on the bed and spread Hermione's legs. He ran his fingers down from her knee to just before the junction at her hips. Hermione rolled her hips and tried to get Cormac to move just a bit more. Cormac lifted his hand and brought it down on her pussy.  
“I said stop moving.”  
Hermione whined at him. Cormac could feel her want on his hand, soaking his fingertips. He rubbed her clit lightly.  
“If you were a good girl, you wouldn't get punished.”  
Cormac moved between her legs and let his hips meet hers. He rolled his hips to grind his cock into her. Hermione threw her head back and moaned.  
“You could be doing this, Theo, but you can't keep your hands to yourself.”  
Theo grunted.  
“Don't make me bind you to the chair.” Cormac threatened.  
Cormac leaned down and kissed Hermione between her breasts and up her chest to her neck. He ran his teeth over the lobe of her ear, “Are you ready to be good?”  
“Yes, Sir” Hermione breathed out.  
Cormac reached between them and lined his cock up at her opening and thrust in. The pair let out a pleasured sigh at the contact.  
“You will not cum unless I say so. Both of you.” Cormac said, “Look at Theo while I fuck you.”  
Hermione rolled her head to the left and watched Theo watch her.  
Cormac began to thrust hard into her, shaking the bed.  
Theo watched mesmerized as Hermione's breasts bounced with each thrust. He mouthed I love you to her and she to him.  
Cormac reached between Hermione's legs and rubbed her clit hard. He leaned down and started whispering dirty things in her ear.  
“Your pussy feels so good around my cock. So tight. I love filling you and watching your body react to the things I do to you.”  
Hermione moaned as he rubbed harder.  
“Please, Sir, can I cum?”  
Cormac laughed and sped up, “No, you can not.”  
Hermione groaned and worked to fight off her impending orgasm. When her body lost some tension, Cormac pulled out of her and flipped her over. He pulled her hips up and fixed her bindings.  
He moved down the bed and laid on his stomach. He reached around Hermione's hips and pulled her to his face. Cormac stuck his tongue out and licked her clit and lapped up some of her juices. He rubbed his face in her pussy and got up and walked over to Theo.  
He roughly grabbed Theo's face and kissed him hard.  
Hermione moaned watching her men share the taste of her on Cormac's lips.  
Theo licked his lips when Cormac pulled away.  
“Always so sweet,” he said looking at Hermione. He smirked when he saw Cormac left her tied up, “Sir, may I fuck her now?”  
“No, you may not.”  
Theo hung his head and groaned. He was so hard it hurt. Watching Cormac take their witch was hot.  
Cormac released Theo and ordered him to the bed.  
Theo walked over and got on the bed and laid next to Hermione. Cormac took the pair in. He released Hermione from her bindings.  
“Touch him, Hermione.”  
Hermione ran her fingers along the lines of Theo’s muscles down to his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock and lightly began to stroke him. Theo thrust slightly into her hand.  
“No Theo. You do not get to cum until I say so.”  
Theo sighed roughly and settled his hips back on the bed.  
Hermione continued to stroke him.  
Cormac watched her stroke Theo for a minute before he told her to stop.  
Hermione pulled her hand back to her body and waited for Cormac to tell her what to do next.  
“You two are going to learn, even if it is the hard way. Every time I tell you something you will listen.”  
Cormac got up and went back to the closet and grabbed some pajama pants from a hanger. He padded out of the closet and waved his hand at the bed releasing Hermione. Hemione rubbed her wrists and sat up.  
“Theo go get Hermione a new nightgown and find your own pants.”  
Theo walked into Hermione’s closet and grabbed a deep purple nightgown. He then walked to his closet and grabbed a part of sleep pants. He pulled the pants on and walked to the bed.   
Cormac was sitting next to her and helped her sit up.  
“Dress her, Theo. Hermione tell him no.”  
Theo walked over and bunched the nightgown up to try and dress Hermione like he was told.  
Hermione, doing as she was told, told Theo no and would not let him put the garment over her head.  
“Was that so hard to do Hermione?”  
“No, Sir.”  
“Then next time you will do as you are told. Now, let Theo dress you.”  
Hermione looked up at Theo through her lashes and lifted her arms. Theo put the pajamas on Hermione and ran the back of his hands along her skin as he did so.  
“Theo, I said dress her, not touch her.”  
Theo dropped the gown and stepped away.  
“Get in the bed Theo. It is bedtime.”  
Hermione crawled back to her spot in the middle of the bed. Cormac laid down and pulled her to him. Theo laid down on her other side and moved to lay against her back. He threw his arm over Hermione with his hand landing on Cormac’s back. Cormac placed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead and leaned over her to kiss Theo.  
“I love you both. Good night.”  
Hermione waved her hand and extinguished the lights and cuddled into her men.


End file.
